


New Old things

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Year's Eve, fake/pretend exs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Madara hated parties like this, hated everything about them; noise, bright lights, perfume, drunk friends, persistent women, the - wait, shit, he took that back. He very much didn't hate the man standing next to the window, now he just had to get Kokoro to leave him alone to stare at the winter god.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 20
Kudos: 340





	New Old things

**Author's Note:**

> From a post on tumbler about 'fake exs trope' but I can't find it to link out too (*pouts*), if I do I'll add it

Madara stared blankly across the room doing his very best to ignore everyone else at the loud party, the constant mantra running through his mind (don’t punch anyone, don’t punch anyone, don’t punch anyone) almost but not quite blocking out the chattering girl next to him (gods he hated her; Kokoro Shimura had laid her pale eyes on him two years ago and decided that she was going to marry him- and his family wealth-, ever since he hadn’t been able to shake her at parties like this – or anywhere she could find him). Increasingly desperate Madara scanned the room for anyone that he knew and might save him from this _hell_ ; Hashirama was over there but he was already more than a little drunk and Mito looked tipsy enough herself to not be willing to rein her husband in, no help there. Izuna was busy flirting with an indulgent looking Touka Senju – maybe she would finally give him a date, that would be a good way for him to start the new year so Madara didn’t want to fuck that up for him (Madara had reluctantly come to approve of the fierce woman, she was sharp edges and sly grins on hearts-blood lips and well hidden helping hands, she was…good enough for his baby brother if anyone was). As far as anyone else… Fuck, Izumi was just watching him with amusement on her pretty face- fucking Yamanaka ice queen- and she was the only other person here he was willing to put himself in debt to, he needed more fucking friends; ok, think Madara, how could he make Shimura go away?

Desperate Madara’s eye searched the room, ignoring Izumi drifting closer and closer and Kokoro pouted prettily “I don’t understand why you don’t to talk to me Madara, we have so much in common!” (yeah, right, like what? Money and parties?) and Madara opened his mouth and said the first thing he thought “My ex wouldn’t like it, they’re the possessive sort” there was a long pause and Madara cringed internally until Izumi spoke up with a glint in her eye he recognized “Ex? Is that the person you were seeing last month?” she asked and Madara – Madara thought of the person he had been with for a week or two last month, god that woman had been a _nightmare_ ; even the idea of telling Izumi about her made Madara’s skin crawl. Looking from one woman to the other his brain went blank (he needed a possessive _not_ embarrassing ex, something he _Definity_ didn’t have) and his eyes skittered around the room; it was in that unfortunate moment that the crowd shifted and Madara could see through to the windows overlooking the cityscape and the _breathtaking_ man standing there. His breath wheezed out of him as he looked at the man- _god,_ he was a winter god- his white hair brilliant with reflected neon and his, oh lord, his _face_ , Madara wished he was an artist so that he could paint those cheekbones and the vivid red slashes and – “Is that him?” Kokoro asked petulantly, “Huh?” Madara blinked, unable to quite drag his eyes away from the beautiful man. “Your _ex_ , the possessive one” and Madara didn’t think fast enough to say anything other than a vague agreement (so pretty…) and Izumi made a strangled noise that finally jarred Madara out of his daze with her high-pitched squeak “You dated _Tobirama Senju?!_ And you didn’t tell _me?!”_

Oh. oh shit.

Madara had _heard_ about Tobirama Senju from Hashirama though he had never met the younger Senju; Tobirama was _brilliant_ , two PHDs, dozens of published papers and patents, and _then_ he went and joined an international search and rescue force just because he could. Hashirama was torn between overwhelming pride and complete exasperation and from what he had said there was _no way_ that Tobirama was _ever_ going to play along with Madara’s stupid idea; Hashi said Tobirama was reserved (cold), and antisocial (arrogant), and logical (emotionless), and well…get enough alcohol and ask the wrong questions and Hashirama could get a bit…bitter about his little brother not being what Hashirama wanted him to be. Either way there was no avoiding the escalating train wreck that was watching Izumi weave her way through the crowd Kokoro and Madara dragged behind her to watch Madara’s humiliation.

“Tobirama Senju?” Tobirama looked up from his phone with some surprise, no one here had really talked to him - of course they didn’t, these were Hashi’s friends and contacts, he didn’t know anyone here and wasn’t sure he wanted too; just because he had finally given in to Hashirama’s pleas (and his wounded leg, though he wasn’t telling Hashi about that) and moved back to the city to work in medical research didn’t mean he wanted to have anything to do with the high society circles that Hashirama and Mito ran in. Still, this woman (Yamanaka probably, the hair was a give away as was the shape of the nose) was dressed more tastefully than extravagantly which was a good start. “Yes?” he asked, glancing behind her and fighting back the grimace at the Shimura woman (he had _heard_ about her) and then freezing for a second at the sight of the clearly uncomfortable man behind her; he – damn, that, Madara Uchiha was another name and face that he knew of but…he had thought the man attractive in pictures, in person he was _staggering_. All staggering musculature, wild hair, dark eyes, and sweeping facial features, god he was _hot_ , and it was so much worse because Tobirama knew that Madara was a very smart man; even if Tobirama hadn’t known more about the man from Hashi he would know that, after all Uchiha corp. was a _huge_ company and to have it run and thrive the way it had under Madara said good things about the older man.

Izumi glanced at him and then at Madara and said “Wait, you two actually _dated_? You’re the possessive ex?!” Tobirama’s eyes snapped aback to her and then to Madara – who was burying his head in his hands; huh, Kokoro looked between them, her eyes on Tobirama distinctly wary and Tobirama – well, why the fuck not? “Madara called me possessive?” he asked, slipping his eyes over to the other man sharply “and we’re not exs, we’re on a break” Madara’s head snapped up and he gapped at Tobirama for a second before the Senju raised one white eyebrow and the Uchiha scrambled to make his face look discomfited instead of shocked “Madara?!?” Izumi spluttered, the man shrugged “Tobirama was headed out of town and it just…” he muttered, and the blond’s head whipped between them “Is this the first time you’ve seen each other since then?” she whispered and Madara nodded uncomfortably. Tobirama hesitated, glancing between the women and then at the attractive but uncomfortable man and made a snap decision; he reached out and snatched the man’s wrist pulling him in closer

“It is, and I think we need to talk, if you would excuse us?” the blond was gapping but Kokoro looked to be gathering herself to do something brave (and she _still_ looked sullen) “I’m sorry” she clearly wasn’t “but I don’t think Madara wants to talk to you! And he never told me that you were together so-“ Tobirama sneered at her and captured Madara’s chin in his fingers- the poor man looked shell shocked- tipping his head down and catching Madara’s eyes just long enough to get a small confused nod and then tipped his head to kiss the Uchiha while meeting her eyes (he was supposed to be possessive after all); it quickly proved more difficult to hold her gaze than Tobirama had expected, Madara was a _wonderful_ kisser and the albino just gave up after a moment, sliding his other hand over one strong shoulder and into that _luxurious_ dark hair as Madara’s hands settled on his hips. All thoughts about the women and façade vanished as they kissed, warm and slick and heated and Tobirama _lost_ himself into the kiss; drawing back only reluctantly to realize that his back was shoved against the wall with Madara pressed so close Tobirama could feel his fast breathing against his chest (mmmm, that chest) and the broad hands on his hips hot and firm.

“Hello” Madara whispered breathlessly and Tobirama hummed, “I’m guessing you know my name?” the albino asked. Madara laughed faintly “Yes Tobirama” “Good” the Senju said, eyes on the clock “and I know yours Madara, that means I can do this” and he ducked right back in for another kiss as the clock struck twelve. This time they pulled apart after an even longer time, panting together as Madara buried his head in Tobirama’s neck, the heat of him sending shivers down his back and making the albino’s hands tighten in dark hair (which got him a moan, a moan Tobirama fully intended to explore more); “Happy New Years lover, want to get back together?” he asked breathlessly, laughter in his voice. Madara groaned deeply “I am _so sorry_ about that” he muttered “So far I’m quite pleased with how it turned out” Tobirama returned and Madara bit at his neck in retaliation “Enough sass, but…yeah, I’d like to, uh, ‘get back together’ if you’re going to be in town for a while” Tobirama hummed and pulled on the hair in his grip, tugging until he could look in Madara’s dark eyes “I just moved back, let’s do breakfast” “Breakfast?” Tobirama raised an eyebrow at Madara “It seems like you should take me out to eat given how many calories I plan to burn tonight, unless you have a problem with that?” Madara’s eyes blew wide and he licked his lips, “That – that sounds like a good plan”.

Madara stared at Tobirama’s back as the albino towed him out of the party, completely ignoring Hashirama’s loud calls for him as the drunk man looked for the Uchiha (Hashirama had a tendency to proposition Madara when he was drunk and Madara did _not_ enjoy it), eyes fixed firmly on Tobirama’s back (the way his pants fit… _whimper_ , what a _view_ ). The albino glanced back over his shoulder, red eyes glinting in the light and a faint smile on thin pale lips and – Madara might be getting himself into a hell of a mess but for a chance to see those eyes glint with humor and kiss those lips he was willing to risk it; _definitely willing_ he thought _and happy New Year to me!_


End file.
